


Cold Sunshine (Chris Evans x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Insert Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to stop. To stop thinking about you. To stop dreaming about you. It was getting to the point where Chris couldn't hold it back anymore, couldn't fight it. Everyone around him knew. And one night, he finally breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Sunshine (Chris Evans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is in bold italics, and as usual, (Y/N) is your name.
> 
> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

**_Cold sunshine fell around him_** , dawn breaking at just the edge of the horizon. His breath fogged in the crisp air, his boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. Chris let out a sigh. Boston’s usual hubbub was quieted ever so slightly given the time of morning, but the occasional honk of taxi broke him from his thoughts and reminded him why he was awake in the first place.

His phone burned in his hand, a text from you printed across the screen. _I need you._

It wasn’t that far of a walk, but with three feet of snow on the ground, still littering the sidewalks, it was going to be more than an adventure.

Chris didn’t even question it. If you needed him, you needed him. And he would go to you. Wherever you were. From wherever he was, even if he was halfway around the world and it was earlier in the morning than it was right now. He would get to you, someway, somehow.

He knew he would fall in love with you. The moment Sebastian had just mentioned your name.

_Hey, dude, my friend (Y/N) is flying tomorrow, but they rescheduled my training for most of the day. You wouldn’t mind entertaining her for me on your day off, would you?_

Chris was a good friend. It freaked him out a little, having to branch out from the comfort of spending his day off in sweats, watching the game. And having to spend time with someone he’d only heard few things about. All he really knew about you was that you had been one of the only people to befriend Seb when he moved to the United States and that you made his best friend happy.

He tried not to fall in love with you, for Sebastian’s sake. He was sure that the two of you would end up together. But when he saw you smile and confidently introduce yourself as if you already knew him, were already friends… There was no helping it. Sebastian be damned. But he kept it to himself. Kept it secret, hopeful in some ways, recognizing that he was doomed in others.

Chris stopped in front of your door, pausing with his finger hovering over the doorbell. _What was he doing?_ He shouldn’t be here. He knew that. He knew, every time he came, his chances of doing something stupid that could ruin everything doubled, tripled. Every single time. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would reach his breaking point.

Sucking in a quick, sharp breath through his nose, he let his hand fall to his side. In the corner of his eye, a light burned in the furthest room in view from the window, and he felt a pang in his chest, knowing you were in there waiting for him. Swallowing his pride, and hoping he could get through yet another night of wanting to kiss you until it hurt and not being able to, he skipped the doorbell and turned the doorknob.

The rest of the house was quiet, aside from the distant sounds of sniffling coming from the bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him, then allowed himself to fall into the hands of gravitation as his feet automatically carried themselves to you. When he turned the corner into the doorway of your bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks.

You were curled into bed, covers tucked tightly under your chin, and tissues littered the floor. His heart ached. Without thinking, Chris kicked off his shoes and shimmied beneath the sheets, curling his arms around your middle and hugging you flush to his chest.

“I’m here,” He murmured against your earlobe, already intoxicated, drinking you in, already wanting more.

You shook with the intensity of your sobs, warm, but still aching, still hurting. His arms tightened around you, and he felt you ease back into him, comforted by this familiarity, even if you two had never really gotten this close before. Squeezing his own eyes shut, he forced himself to ignore the urge to kiss away your tears and opted to be patient and wait for you to calm down.

Chris felt you shift, turning around, and soon enough, your face was buried into his chest, the top of your head just barely tucked beneath his stubbly chin.

“I’m such a failure,” You sniffled, grabbing a fistful of his flannel and trying to shield your face with it, “It was dreadful, awful— They kept having to stop rehearsal just to reteach my notes, just for that one small solo, a-and—”

“(Y/N),” Chris cooed, swallowing out of nerves, and he reached his hand up to try and push your hair out of your eyes. Though, unfortunately, it continued to stick to your skin with the wetness of the tears still staining it.

“Chris, it was so embarrassing, I thought—”

He could just see your eyes. Could just feel your heartbeat drumming softly beneath his thumb that remained paused on your temple, holding your head to his chest.

“(Y/N)…” He murmured again, his voice unchanged but his own heartbeat quickening.

You pulled your head away from the safety of Chris’s chest, wanting desperately for him to say anything but your goddamn name again, worked up yet another time tonight, wanting to scream, to throw something, to feel anything but this. “Don’t you _(Y/N)_ me, I—”

He’d long reached the point of just staring, before you started to yell. _God, you were so beautiful._

And before another word spilled out of your mouth, Chris lost control of everything he’d been careful to keep under lock and key for months.

HIs lips crushed to yours, his hands shifting to cradle those tear-stained cheeks, his heart dangling in his throat, desperate to kiss away your pain, desperate to be selfish at the same time, _for just this once_. And then he felt your hands on his chest, different than before, but now hesitant. Then they were suddenly pulling him closer. Then your lips were moving back against his. Then Chris was on fire, the reason for your tears quickly drowned out by the heat that was quickly ignited. Hands eventually began to explore places they hadn’t dare before. Lips dared to drag over every inch of exposed skin, some not so exposed skin, some skin that was forcefully exposed.

Your hands were on the waistband of his jeans. His heart was loud in his ears. But as his lips craned to meet yours in another fiery kiss, he mumbled hotly against them, words too long unspoken finding their way into the open, “I love you.”

And it was like something exploded within him when he heard your reply.

_“It’s about damn time.”_

* * *

 

Chris blinked against the sunlight leaking in through the messily drawn curtains. For the first time in months, he felt at ease. Peaceful. Like he could finally breathe properly, a heavy weight lifted off of his chest. And another, far superior weight replacing it.

In the midst of a yawn, a soft smile broke out across his lips, fingers raking through your smooth, but from last night, tangled hair. You nuzzled your face into his bare chest, making him chuckle, and the vibrations made you groan. You tried to hide your face, not ready to wake up just yet. Tilting his head down, his lips brushed your forehead and he felt your own curve into a smile against his skin.

“Good morning,” Chris whispered, his lips lingering, and his hand soon found the smooth, bare small of your back.

It only elicited another groan. But when his lips moved away, finally, your fingers danced over his chest and you shook your head slightly, murmuring back, “I’d say it’s a pretty good morning.”

Though that good morning was soon interrupted by the obnoxious vibrations of your phone on the nightstand. This time, both of you groaned. Reaching across Chris, you snagged it off the edge, touched the screen without looking at who was calling, and pressed to your phone to the ear not still against Chris’s chest.

“Hello?” Chris felt like he was in high school with the way he swooned over your sleepy, groggy voice.

“Hey, sleepyhead! Did you forget we were meeting for lunch today?” Sebastian’s voice rung through the speaker.

Chris felt you tense before slowly shifting off of him, moving to sit against the headboard with the sheet clutched to your chest. “I, I - Shit, Seb, um—”

Chuckling softly, Chris turned over to face you, his hand resting against your thigh, and he said, loud enough to clearly be heard over the phone, “Hey, Seb.”

“Is that—?”

Your lips curved into a smile, slowly but surely, as you gazed down at Chris, instantly eased by his voice. “It is.”

Sebastian laughed on the other end. “It’s about damn time!”

Chris returned your gaze, a loving glint in his eye. In that moment, those gorgeous eyes boring into his own, your skin smooth beneath his palm, the memories of last night forever etched into his mind, and the way you seemed to glow brighter than any star, he knew. He was long gone. His soul was sold. And nothing else mattered.

The smile on your face widened, and your fingers trailed over the stubble on Chris’s chin before you finally hummed in response to Sebastian, _“That’s what I said.”_


End file.
